Fading in the Wind
by Sameoldfears
Summary: A girl with a hard life is dropped (literally) in MiddleEarth. Jouneying with the nine walkers, will she learn what the true meaning of friendship and love is? (not very original sounding, i know, but trust me it's interesting!) MS(ish)
1. A Rough Start

Disclaimer!! I don't own Middle Earth or any of its characters!!  
  
The horrid sound of tires squealing, and glass crashing echoed in the silent night. Pain swept through her entire body, it was a feeling that would not leave her memory until the day she died. Her body began to shake, why didn't someone turn on the heat? It was bloody cold where she was, and it felt at that very moment like she would never be able to get warm again. Time seemed to stand still. "Hold on sweetie, you'll be ok, just hold on." A voice pleaded her, although she was unaware of where it came from. As she faded out of consciousness, she could hear the wailing of a siren in the distance, and could see the flashing of red ambulance lights. However, before the ambulance could reach the site of which she laid, the tiny girl slipped in to the blackness that consumed her.  
  
11 years later:  
  
Rumor Davis woke up with a jerk; she was all sweaty from tossing a turning. The same nightmare which haunted her dreams since she was a little girl had returned. They didn't seem to have an end to them, and they didn't seem to make sense. Laying her head back upon her pillow, Rumor rolled over to check her alarm clock, 5:00 a.m. Great, she still had a half hour before she had to get up for school. Sighing, she rolled back onto her back, and stared up at the ceiling of her room. It's not even a real bedroom; she thought to herself bitterly, it's the freakin attic. It wasn't long before her stepmother was banging on the door, trying to rouse Rumor from bed. Grumbling, Rumor turned the volume of her vintage boom box up to a deafening roar, and throw open her closet. Picking out her favorite outfit, the one that her stepparents absolutely could not stand; a black shirt with rips all throughout it, black baggy pants and a pair of combat boots. To complete the outfit she placed bracelets of black and blue up her pale skinny wrists and arms. Rumor brushed her long blonde hair, which had streaks of red in it, back into a messy ponytail. Looking at herself in the mirror she grinned with satisfaction, she was ready for school. Grabbing her jacket, which it too was black, and headed out the door, but after a moment pause at the top of the stairs, she went back into her room and grabbed her Swiss army knife. Now she was ready to deal with today's drama. Thumping down the stairs, Rumor tried to make it past her legal guardians without having to talk to them, but she had no luck. "Where do you think your going dressed like that?" An ear piercing screech came from just behind her shoulder. Rumor turned, determine to keep her cool and just has determined to get out of there as quickly has possible. "To school, I hear that it's a law to go there nowadays." She said evenly, looking her stepmother square in the face. "Don't get smart with me young lady. You change this very instant." Her stepmother's face was beginning to turn red with anger, and twisted with annoyance. "No, I'm not going to change. I look fine." Rumor struggled to keep her temper in control, but it was getting hard. Smack! She didn't even see the hand coming. "You look like the whore that we all know that you are. We don't need the school officials after us again about you attire." Rumor's cheek was bright red and was starting to tingle from the slap. She gave her stepmother an icy glare and turned to head out the door, paying no heed to the furious women behind her. Rumor clamped to school, pissed off about everything. She was so wrapped up in her anger that she didn't hear Driver Walker calling her name from across the street. It wasn't until he tapped her on the shoulder and she nearly backhanded him, did she realize who it was. Driver was her best friend, and her only friend. He was a year older to her sixteen years, and she was smitten with him, although she would die before admitting it. His deep brown eyes and matching brown hair was enough to send any sane girl ga- ga over him. But they were friends, and Rumor wouldn't do anything to every ruin their friendship, they had a good system worked out, he had her back and she had his. They both came from broken homes, and were both abused on a daily basis; Rumor, by her stepparents, and Driver by his old man. Neither really cared about school or that kind of crap. They spent most of their time fixing old beat-up cars at the local mechanic's or getting into fights. They were broken and tough, but they had each other. Driver looked down at Rumor intensely, "Which one is that from?" He asked, carefully examining her cheek. There was a long scratch from her stepmother's long nail, it matched the other scar on her other cheek perfectly. The other scar was one that would never go away, and would always be there to remind her that her parents were dead and never coming back. Too bad Rumor had no idea how she had gotten the scar, or how her parents had died. Apparently, she had blocked the memory out, and hasn't been able to remember. Pulling her head away, Rumor looked down towards the ground. "My stepmother." She said without emotion. She didn't want to talk about it and Driver didn't push it. He simply nodded, took her hand, and led her away from the school and towards the park. And it was there where they spent the day together. Walking home that evening, Rumor tried unsuccessfully to not bend her wrist. She had backed Driver up in a fight earlier that day, and her wrist had gotten the worst of it. Seething in pain, Rumor thought to herself, sprained, it's only a sprain. She could not afford to get a broken wrist now. She was so caught up in her wrist that she almost didn't see the bright light coming from the local cemetery. Entranced by it, Rumor let herself into the cemetery and headed towards the pure bright light. It was beautiful, and Rumor could not help but feel her heart flutter has she walked towards it. Just in front of the light, Rumor suddenly stopped and thought about what she was doing, this is insane; I just need to head home and sleep. This could only lead me into more trouble, and that is the last thing I need right now. I could say that common sense took over at that point, but then there would be no story, now would there? Rumor had stepped into the light, blind and unknowing of what she was going to run into at the other end.  
  
Hey all! I hoped you liked it. I know it's not really interesting, but it will get better!! I promise!! Read the next chapter to find out what happens to Rumor. 


	2. Where the hell am I?

The last thing Rumor had remembered was the bright light illuminating in the cemetery, and of course she was stupid enough to walk into it without thinking properly. Raising her head, Rumor shook her head realizing that she had blacked out. But how long she had been out was a mystery. No longer was it night, for the sun was shining high in the sky, and no longer was she in the cemetery, for no graves surrounded her body. Instead she appeared to be in a forest of some sort. "Odd," she thought out loud. "There should be no forests around here."  
  
"What is also odd, my lady," a voice broke in from out of nowhere, "is why a lady, who is dressed in the most unusual manner, should be laying on the ground, without an escort."  
  
"Weird it may be to you, freak, but this is the new millennia, and women don't need escorts anymore. In fact, I hear that they even have jobs now-a-days. Oooo, isn't that odd now, women with jobs. God forbid I don't have an escort." Rumor replied, letting sarcasm drip into her voice. Whoever this was that remained hidden was starting to piss her off. 'Why don't you come out of your hiding spot and face me like a man?" She shouted back to him.  
  
"As you wish, my lady." Stepping out from behind a nearby tree was a tall and thin man. His hair was dark and long, and drawn back in braids. Even though it was him who had commented on her "unusual" dress manner, it was him who was dressed oddly. He wore a type of tunic, with something that looked like tights. Rumor rolled her eyes, and let out a snort that was cut off by the realization that the mysterious man had a bow and arrow pointed directly had her heart.  
  
"Who are you," the man demanded softly, all sign of joking around had left his voice entirely. Calling over his shoulder, he yelled out, "Brother, come see what I have caught."  
  
In the background, Rumor saw someone else come running from the distance. He looked like a carbon copy of the man who was standing before her. Oh shit, Rumor thought to herself, could this get any worse? Apparently it could, because the shock was beginning to leave her body, and her wrist had started to throb again, only much worse this time. Cradling her wrist to her body, Rumor reached into her pocket and grabbed her Swiss Army knife. Even though reason told her she was stupid to even attempt anything, because their bows and arrows could do much more damage then her knife could even dream of doing, she took it out and flashed it at them.  
  
"Leave me the fuck alone." Rumor growled out, trying to appear menacing, even though she could feel herself beginning to blackout. Swaying to and fro, Rumor stood, and tried to back away from the two brothers. The last thing she remembered was their startled faces, and their whispers in some other language before the darkness took her. 


	3. Maddness striking

Bright, piercing lights, that was the first thing Rumor woke to. She blinked slowly, like a cat awaking from a nap, and looked around her surroundings. No longer was she in the forest with the two carbon copied men, now she was in a white room that was filled with bright sunshine pouring in from the window. Raising herself to a sitting position Rumor could see outside the window and past the balcony. She appeared to be in a city of some sort, but it was different then any city she had ever seen before.  
  
Quickly she grew frustrated with all the questions that stormed her mind. Where was she? Where were those guys from the woods? Who were the guys from the woods? And where the hell was she? Throwing the covers off herself, she tried unsuccessfully to get out of the huge, king-size bed she was in. It didn't work as well as she would have liked it too, because as she attempted to take a step, a wave of dizziness washed over her causing her to collapse to the floor.  
  
Landing with a loud, painful thump, Rumor sat on the floor shocked. Nothing had ever been able to take her down so easily and now here she was, sitting on the floor in some stranger's house, not even able to walk. Pain shot through her entire body, and Rumor winced as her wrist shouted in pain from the position it had landed in. Groaning softly, Rumor didn't know what else to do but sit there, for she was unable to rise. Footsteps fell outside the bedroom door, and the door creaked open. "My lady?" A sympathetic voiced asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
Rumor shook her head, trying to fight the growing darkness. "I'm fine, leave me the fuck alone." She said sharply. Never before had she asked for help from anyone but Driver, and she was not about to start now. It struck her then, Driver; he didn't know what happened to her. He might think that she abandoned him or something. A new wave of emotion hit her, and it was one that she recognized quickly, and it was one that she tried to ignore most of her life; sorrow.  
  
Tears pricked her eyes, but Rumor did not allow them to fall. Fighting back the tears that threatened to leak from her eyes, she looked up at the face of the person in her doorway. It was one of the carbon- copies from the woods. Laughter bubbled out of Rumor for some odd reason. She did not know why she was laughing, and she didn't know why she couldn't stop. "My lady, I think you should get back to bed." The gentle voice came again, but it did not stop Rumor from laughing hysterically. To a person passing by, the man in the doorway ordered, "Go fetch my father." The person nodded and rushed off after looking at the pathetic girl sitting on the floor, laughing.  
  
Kneeling down next to the girl, Elrohir picked her up with ease and laid her gently back in the bed. "My name is Elrohir, my lady." He murmured softly in her ear. By this time a tall figure appeared in the doorway, "Father, what is wrong with her? Will she be ok?"  
  
Rumor looked up into a pair of huge brown eyes which were filled with concern and confusion. Her laughter died away immediately. "My lady, I am Lord Elrond." He said quietly. Rumor looked up at him with confusion, "Lord, lord of what?" She asked.  
  
A smile grew upon his face, "Why, I am lord of the last Homely House. And who might you be?" He asked concernedly. "Rumor Davis." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Of course, and while you are here you shall a guest of honor." Lord Elrond replied smoothly. "Now why don't you rest, and then when you awake, all your questions will be answered." Rumor nodded, for some reason she trusted him. He didn't look like the kind of person who could harm anyone. She was enraptured in his eyes, they held mystery and wisdom. It was has if he had lived the lives of many men and seen all that there was to be seen. Slowly her eyes began to close, and almost at once she was asleep.  
  
Lord Elrond turned to his son, Elrohir, "Watch after her, my son. I feel there is a great story behind this girl and fear that none of it is good." Elrohir nodded carefully, trying to figure out what his father meant. "Of course, ada."  
  
As he headed out the door, Lord Elrond looked back and watched his son settle in a chair next to the sleeping girl. She was in good hands, he thought to himself as he turned to head for his study. He had a lot of thinking to do tonight, and all of it was on the frail girl who lay sleeping in the oversized bed.  
  
Hey all! I know not much happened here, but next will be more interesting! Promise! 


	4. What the

Rumor awoke once again, but not to the piercing sun as before. Instead she looked over to see a silhouette blocking the sun from her gaze. The figure was tall and frumpy, yet with the sun shining around him, he looked godly. Rumor struggled to swallow against her dry throat, "Who the hell are you?" she demanded weakly. The figure laughed out loud, but it was not a horrific, terrifying laugh like Rumor expected, instead it was a kind, fatherly laugh.  
  
"I am Mithrandir, but you may call me Gandalf." The figure shifted in his seat next to the bed. He wore a long grey robe, and had long grey hair, and a beard to match it. "You hit your head pretty hard on a rock when you fainted, my lady."  
  
"Rumor, call me Rumor." Rumor interrupted. Gandalf gave her a queer look, but continued talking, "You have been here for five days, Lady Rumor, and except for those few moments two days ago, you have been asleep ever since you were taken back here."  
  
Rumor flushed a deep scarlet, remembering how she had acted when she had woken up the last time. Then it struck her, she had no idea where she was. "Umm, Mr. Gandalf...sir?" Gandalf looked at her expectantly from under his bushy eyebrows. "Umm, where the hell is 'here'?" Rumor asked calmly, despite her calm exterior she was inside scared of what the answer was going to be.  
  
"You are in Rivendell, under the care of Lord Elrond." Gandalf replied quietly, watching the young girl carefully, looking for any sort of reaction to this news. The only reaction he got was a few slow blinks. "Where the fuck is that?" Rumor asked after a minute of silence. Gandalf opened his mouth to reply, but a loud commotion from outside her balcony stopped him. Jerking immediately from his chair, Gandalf headed straight for the balcony. Staring down at something that was happening just outside her window, he muttered to himself, "Oh that the Valar, he's arrived."  
  
With that Gandalf hurried toward her door without saying another word and left the room, leaving the girl alone, completely forgotten. As perturbed as she was by the old man's abrupt change in manner, Rumor pushed the bedcovers aside and attempted to stand on her shaky legs. Elladan, who was also rushing to greet the new arrivals, heard a muffled shout, and a loud "Shit!" following a thump to the floor. Despite his eagerness to see those arriving, curiosity for what the girl was doing, won out. Opening the door slightly, and peeping in, he could see the girl struggling to rise from the floor using the bedpost. Elladan flinched as he watched her take a step and fall to the floor again. "What the hell? Fuck me!" The girl let out a long stream of curses while sitting on the floor. Elladan choked back laughter at the scene that played out before him, he couldn't help it, but her anger amused him.  
  
Opening the door farther, Elladan poked his head into the girl's room, "My lady?" He asked softly, "Are you alright?" The girl snapped her head around to look at Elladan and glared at him, her eyes blaring with anger. Trying to swallow the laughter that threatened to pour out of him, he looked down into her eyes, but what he saw in there made all laughter stop. Pain, grief, confusion, a haunted look that made her appears smaller, weaker, and more fragile then ever. "I'm fine." She said shortly, going to look away, but stopped. Elladan cocked his head at her expectantly, thinking she was going to say something, but instead she just sat there, gaping at him.  
  
"My lady? Is there something wrong?" Elladan was confused at her reaction to something that was on him. "You're...Your ears...What the hell is wrong with them?" Elladan reached up to his ears automatically and started to feel for something out of the ordinary, but he couldn't find anything unusual about them. With a questioning look, he was forced to ask, "What is wrong with them, my lady?"  
  
Rumor stared up at him startled, "What the hell do you mean, 'what is wrong with them'? Incase you failed to notice...they're pointed!" She shrieked out the last part, disturbed by what was going on. *What the fuck is wrong with these people?* She thought to herself. "I want to know what the hell is going on around here! And where the hell is Rivendell? And what the fuck is wrong with your ears?" Rumor demanded, getting frustrated at the recent events, and the lack of knowledge that she had of what was happening to her.  
  
"All your questions will soon be answered." A voice replied to her ranting smoothly. Rumor and Elladan turned towards the door to see Elrohir standing in the doorway. Walking into the room, Elrohir stood before Rumor and bowed low to her. Rumor snickered out loud at this action, but was silenced when he crouched down in front of her and laid a gentle kiss upon her hand. "My lady, I am Elrohir, son of Lord Elrond. This," he gestured to his carbon copy, "This is my brother, Elladan." Rumor nodded mutely, still in shock from the kiss. *Who the hell are these people* She wondered to herself, and not for the first time.  
  
Elrohir looked at her expectantly, but spoke once he realized that she was not going to give her name in return. "My father is currently detained, but he wishes for you to wait in his study." Rumor jerked her head from looking down at the floor to looking into his face. *He's kinda cute* she thought. "What does he want to talk about?" She asked challengingly. The two brothers exchanged looks, and Rumor felt a twinge of guilt. They had done so much for her, and were being really patient, yet Rumor refused to open up to these complete strangers. There was only one person she could trust, and count on and he was still back in the land of the sane, unlike her. A wave of sorrow washed over Rumor, Driver, she missed him with every ounce of her being. She loved him, and now wished she had told him exactly how much she loved him sooner.  
  
"Fine, take me to your dad." She said meekly. Elrohir nodded and picked her up gently. Rumor stiffened at his touch, but Elrohir did not take offense to it. Instead he smiled down at the young girl in his arms, "Relax, my lady. I promise no harm will come to you." Rumor loosened up he body, but not much. With that Elrohir carried her off to his father's study, with Elladan trailing behind. 


	5. Elves and Confusion DON'T Mix

Rumor sat in an oversized chair, waiting for Lord what's-his-face. Elrohir and Elladan sat in chairs nearby, none of them were speaking. From outside birds were chirping and sounds of talking were coming from people outside. No, not people, elves. She was stuck in a city surrounded by elves. At least that's what Elladan had explained them to be, or was it Elrohir? The twins were so much alike that Rumor did not know which twin was which. Sitting there, Rumor contemplated everything that could explain what was happening to her. A dream, she told herself, it must be a dream. It was the only logical explanation that she could come up with. She must have passed out from the pain from her wrist, and now she was dreaming.  
  
Her wrist, she had completely forgotten about it. Looking down at it, she turned it around in circles, but felt no pain at all. Elladan noticed her movements, "My father had tended to your broken wrist while you were sleeping." Rumor looked at him questioning, "But it should take at least a month to heal a broken wrist."  
  
Elrohir smiled at the human girl's ignorance. "That is with human medicines, Elves medicines are much stronger." He opened his mouth to continue talking, but the door opened before he could say anything. In walked a tall elf with long brown hair, and deep brown eyes. Rumor remembered those eyes very well from when she was last awake. He reminded her of an older version of the twins *He must be Lord something-or-other,* she thought. Behind him walked in Gandalf, and a strange man behind him.  
  
The twins jumped up from their seats and started to talk to the trio in an odd gibberish type language. Rumor sat in silence, unsure of what was going on. After talking a few moments, and several glances over in her direction Rumor grew irritated. "Ok people! I'm sitting right here and I know your talking about me." Each man gave her a look of surprise. Gandalf, who was standing farthest from her, gave her a kind smile and the twinkle in his eye seemed to grow brighter.  
  
The brown eyed elf walked over to her and crouched in front of her, "My lady, good to see you awake. If you do not remember, I am Lord Elrond. Please forgive us for being inconsiderate and rude in your presence." Rumor shook her head, *Freak*, she thought to herself. Out loud she simply said, "Whatever," earning a curious look from the men in the room. "What-ever?" Elrohir asked. "What is the meaning of what-ever?"  
  
Rumor looked at him as if he just grew a second head, "It means forget about it. I don't care about what you were saying about me." Pity swept across the face of Lord Elrond, he could see the pain that was written in her eyes. "It's not like people haven't talked about me before." She muttered. She spoke so low and softly, that she couldn't even hear the words that came out of her own mouth. Another look of pity came from Lord Elrond, and this time it was joined by similar looks from Elladan and Elrohir, letting Rumor know that they had heard her. Sighing to herself, and cursing in her head, she had forgotten about what Elladan had said about the sensitive hearing of the elves.  
  
For a moment there was a pregnant pause, and no one spoke. Shifting uncomfortably in the chair, Rumor spoke up, shattering the silence in the room. "Ok, so what's the deal? Elrohir said you had answers for me." Lord Elrond smiled gently at the rough manner of the young girl. "Indeed, but not many of them. First, could you tell us from where you hail, Lady Rumor?"  
  
"First off, my name is Rumor, just Rumor. You don't need to call my 'Lady' all the time. Trust me, I am no lady." Rumor started off confidently. "And I live in Lakewood." Lord Elrond turned to the guy with messy brown hair, "Lakewood? I have not heard of such a place. Estel, have you seen or heard of this village in you travels?"  
  
"No my lord, 'fraid not." He replied looking at the girl confused. "Perhaps she meant Mirkwood? Her mind must be confused after sun a bump." Lord Elrond nodded in agreement, but Elrohir just shook his head. "That could not be, ada, no mortals hail from Mirkwood. King Thranduil would not allow it. Perhaps we should call on Legolas, he arrived mere hours ago." Lord Elrond nodded and Elrohir was off in search for the prince.  
  
The group sat in silence once again, waiting fro the prince of Mirkwood to arrive. Rumor shifted uncomfortably in the chair, feeling uneasy in the awkward silence. It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door, and Elrohir walked in with a blond elf trailing in behind him. Rumor looked at the arrivals and received a small, comforting smile from Elrohir, and a curious look from the blond elf. "Legolas, how do things fare with you father?' asked Lord Elrond in greeting the elf.  
  
"He is well, my lord." Legolas responded, never taking his eyes off the young girl. Rumor shuddered involuntary under the piercing gaze of the elf's icy blue eyes. "Legolas, we wished to ask you if the elves of Mirkwood have been housing any humans as of late, particularly this one?" Lord Elrond spoke in his native tongue. Legolas shifted his calm gaze to Lord Elrond's face to look for any sign of jest, "Lord Elrond, you above anyone know of my father's dislike for mortals. He would not even dream of housing a human." Elladan interrupted impatiently, wanting the mystery of the girl to be solved. "Then where did she come from?"  
  
"I think I can answer that," spoke a raspy voice from the corner. All in the room turned and looked at Gandalf, startled. All had forgotten he was here, he had been so quiet, and Legolas had not even seen him when he entered. "Or, at least I can answer parts of the riddle of Lady Rumor." Rumors looked over and smirked, Lady Rumor, what a load of bullshit, were the elves here deaf? Yet at the same time, she too was curious to hear what Gandalf had to say.  
  
Cliffhanger!!!!! Read the next chapter to see what Gandalf thinks of Rumor. And now Legolas has entered the story......oOo, yummy elf.....tehehehe. 


	6. Wizards on Drugs

Gandalf stood from his seat in the corner, and walked over to where Rumor sat. "My lady, I believe I am correct when I say that you are not from Middle Earth." Once again, Gandalf earned a startled look from all in the room. Rumor just simply demanded, "Middle Earth? Where the fuck is that?" the gazes turned o her now, but Rumor wasn't sure id it was from her question or if it was from her cursing. Gandalf simply cleared his throat, "If I may continue, Lady Rumor, I will be glad to explain all of Middle Earth when I am finished." He told Rumor, who nodded in return. "I believe the Valar sent her here to change the path of things that are beyond our control. Her coming is like the dropping of a rock into a still lake. The effect of the ripples will grow until the lake is no longer still."  
  
Silence took the room...again; Rumor shook her head trying to figure out what the hell the old man was talking about. "Mad, you're all raving mad." Rumor stood up, "I don't know what kinda drugs you guys are all on, or what the fuck you put me on, and I don't really give a damn. I'm outta here. Freakin psychos." She muttered walking out of the room, ignoring the shocked men behind her.  
  
Walking at a hurried pace, Rumor struggled to find her way out, but the place was worse then a maze. Turning down another hallway, Rumor came to a sudden stop and listened. Yup, there was no mistake at the sounds of voices heading her away. Looking around, Rumor tried to find a place to hide to avoid the people coming her way. With nowhere else to go, Rumor threw herself through the first door she found. Leaning her temple against the door which she had just shut, she signed with relief and annoyance. She was tired, sore, and had a massive headache, but most of all; she just wanted to go home. *If you want to call that place a home*, she thought bitterly to herself.  
  
Sighing again, Rumor turned around to see where she was. The room was not much different from the one she had awakened too, bright and sunny, with a woodsy nature feel to it. Lying in the bed was a very small child, with a face has pale has death. Rumor gasped silently when she saw the sleeping figure of another child, seated in a chair next to the bed. Even though she knew she should walk out and leave the children in peace, Rumor was strangely curious with the little ones before her. They had the body and size of kids, but their faces suggested that they were much older then they appeared. She shook her head, which was not possible with their size, but then again... It was not that long ago she was sitting and talking with elves. Looking back at the sleeping kids, Rumor went to leave but she felt eyes upon her. Turning around, she noticed that the kid sleeping in the chair was stirring. His eyelids popped open, reveling two big brown eyes. They stared at each other and then the little one squeaked out, "Hullo." 


	7. The Little Ones

Rumor swallowed hard, "Umm...Hey." They continued staring at each other, unsure of what to make of the other. "What happened to your friend?" She asked, trying to sound kind. The child's lower lip started to tremble as he said, "He was stabbed."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Rumor muttered, growing more uncomfortable as tears welled up in his brown eyes. "I'm sure he'll be okay." Rumor said soothingly. The kid looked at her, blinking hard to rid himself of his tears. "Are you an elf?" He asked suddenly.  
  
Rumor smiled, it was nice to be confused for a graceful, beautiful creature. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm just human." She pushed her hair behind her ear to reveal a smooth, rounded ear. The child really did look disappointed for a moment, but it was gone quickly.  
  
Walking over, Rumor took a seat next to the child. "My name is Rumor Davis." She said out of nowhere, unsure of what made her tell him her name. The less people who knew her name, the better. The kid looked startled, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry." He said, jumping up from his seat. "Samwise Gamgee, at the service of you and your family." He said, bowing low. Rumor laughed silently at this, it was a weird thing to say, but she could not come up with a moment since she woke up that had not been off the charts on the strange factor.  
  
"Thanks...I think. Sam, where are his parents? And your? They must be worried." Sam looked at her oddly, and Rumor found she didn't care. She had been getting a lot of that lately. "Frodo," he said gesturing to the sleeping child, "Frodo's parents are dead, but until a few months ago, he was living with his Uncle Bilbo. As for me, my gaffer is back at the Shire."  
  
"Where is the Shire? They let you come here by yourselves at your age?" Rumor remarked surprised. "We are much older then our size would suggest, Lady Rumor. And we were not alone, our kin, Merry and Pippin, came with us. There was also Strider; he's the one that lead us here from Bree." Rumor's head was spinning, "Shire? Bree? Are we still in Jersey?"  
  
"I don't know where Jersey is, my lady, but the Shire is a few days to the West from here." Rumor stifled a laugh at his pronunciation of Jersey, he had pronounced it Jer-say, but she quickly stopped when his words sunk in. She was no longer in New Jersey. She didn't even know if she was still in the USA. She couldn't be, Rumor reasoned, there are no elves in New Jersey.  
  
Rumor sank her head into her hands, "Oh man, this is a disaster." She muttered under her breath, releasing a long, shaky sigh. "Lady Rumor? Are you alright?" Sam asked from her side. "No Sam, I don't think so." Standing abruptly, Rumor started towards the door, she had to get out of there. Sam jumped up after her, "Lady Rumor, are you leaving?"  
  
"Yeah, but it was great to hang with someone who is not creepy." Sam stared at her as if she just spoke in Pig Latin while tap dancing with a monkey on her head, but never the less he was by her side in an instant. "Do you mind if I tag along, my lady? I know the way to the dining hall." He asked shyly, peeping at her from under his long eyelashes. Rumor wanted to say no, but found she couldn't. "Sure, but under one condition," She said. "Anything, "replied Sam seriously, and meaning it. "Don't call me 'lady'. "A smile broke out across his face, "You have my word La- I mean, Rumor." With that he took her hand and started yanking the girl out of the room and down the hall. 


	8. Intriged

Sam pulled Rumor through the winding halls of the palace, and all the while, he was chattering endlessly about everything. By the time they arrived at the Dining Hall, Rumor knew everything there was to know about Hobbits, the Shire and how to garden four or five different kinds of plants. Upon entering the Dining Hall, Rumor shifted nervously, there were going to be people in there, and she did not feel like dealing with any.  
  
She apparently didn't need to worry, because Sam kept pulling her until they were in front of a table with no one but two kids at it. At a closer look, Rumor saw that they were not kids, but merely hobbits, hobbits with unquenchable appetites.  
  
Legolas sat with Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn on the other side of the room, not really paying attention to the conversation the other three were in. he was watching the girl who walked in only moments ago with a hobbit. Now she sat, poking at the food in front of her, and watching the hobbits who were talking and eating everything in sight. He was surprised to see her here with the Halflings, but then again, it seemed like every time she moved or talked, she surprised him. She wasn't like all the other girls he'd ever met. Her long blonde hair was streaked with red, and she was dressed in an unusual manner. She had to be the tiniest girl he had ever seen, and with the big bracelets up and down her arms and the over sized pants, the effect made her appear smaller and thinner then ever. But on of the things that mystified Legolas, besides the obvious things like who she was and where she came from, was the thin line that scared her cheek. What could cause such a beautiful girl to get a scar such as that? *Maybe it's her "beautiful" temper and manners* Legolas thought warily to himself, remembering this mornings little outburst from her.  
  
"Legolas? Are you well, mellon?" Aragorn's voice snapped him back to the present. "I am well, Estel. Do not worry; I was merely lost within thought." Legolas replied, although he would not share what, or who, was on his mind. Apparently there was no need to, because Elladan just nodded, "All our minds have been drifting to this mysterious girl." He remarked, watching Legolas's reaction to this, but continued when Legolas just stared at him, stonily. "It seems odd that she shows up at the same time and place as the One-"  
  
"Hush, my brother," Aragorn broke in, glancing around nervously, "The walls have ears. It would not be wise to mention such things here," looking around again, paranoid of the fear of someone overhearing. Elrohir nodded, and stood, "Come Elladan, let us start our patrol before you open your mouth and let all secrets loose. Farewell Legolas. Farewell Estel. We shall se you in the morn." Legolas and Aragorn laughed at the sight of the two brothers walking out of the Dining Hall, bickering.  
  
Aragorn smiled suddenly at something, and then stood as well. "I, too, must be off. Until later, Legolas." Legolas nodded and watched his friend hurry out the door. He sat alone for a few moments more before standing and walking out the door himself. On his way out, he passed by the table at which the girl sat. The Halflings were talking without stop, while the girl sat half-listening to the hobbits prattle, listlessly pushing food around on her plate. Legolas smiled slightly and nodded at the Halflings as he passed by, but the girl ignored him completely. 


	9. Talk with a Walk

Later that day, Rumor wandered aimlessly around the gardens. This was the first chance she had all day to think quietly without the hobbits walking along side her, talking without end. She like the hobbits, but it was nice to be alone. She had a lot to think about and she found it was easy to do with the peaceful atmosphere of the gardens that she walked through. But even with her thinking, Rumor found that she still had no answers to any of her questions.  
  
"Lady Rumor, may I join you?" a voice broke through. Rumor sighed, her thoughts disturbed, she looked up to see Gandalf looking down at her through his brushy eyebrows. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get rid of him, even if she tried, Rumor nodded dejectedly. Rumor and Gandalf walked side by side in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the beauty and tranquility of the garden. Rumor walked in complete awe at the elves that they past. *They're sexy creatures* she thought to herself. "You took off in a hurry this morning." Gandalf said, looking carefully at the girl.  
  
"Yeah, well, I kinda freaked when you said I was in another world. I thought you had flipped your lid." Rumor replied, looking everywhere but at Gandalf.  
  
"I'm not sure of what you said, but I assume it meant that you had run off because you were scared. Am I correct, Lady Rumor?" Gandalf worked to decipher her slang. "Umm...Yeah, sure." Rumor didn't want to talk, but it seemed like she wasn't going to be able to get out of this.  
  
"You were sent here for a reason." Rumor smirked at that, "Yeah, and what's the reason? Uh? To pull out the sticks ya'll have stuck up your asses?" Gandalf looked at her sternly, "Do not get wise with me, young lady." He thundered at her, which Rumor could not help, but cower away instinctively. Gandalf's expression softened, "The Valar works in mysterious ways. Sometimes we do not even know why things happen, but we do know that there is a reason for everything."  
  
Rumor sighed and looked up towards the darkening sky. The stars shone out brightly, twinkling against the blackened sky. The sound of singing rang out in the distance, and Rumor strained the listen in awe at the beautiful voices of the elves. A warm breeze blew her blonde hair softly in her face, and the noise of joyful laughter caught her attention. Gandalf watched the girl's head tilt toward the balcony overhead from where he could hear the hobbits delightfully catching up. "Master Elrond wished for you to sit in on the council tomorrow." He said gently, watching the girl's reaction. She did not respond, instead she kept her head tilted upward, and sighed.  
  
Gandalf nodded and simply said, "This is where I take my leave, my lady. Sleep well, young one." With that, he turned and walked away. When he looked back, the girl had not moved from the spot he left her in.  
  
Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please be patient with me, I'm incredibly busy with school and colorguard! I'll keep updating it as often as possible, reviews are welcomed! 


	10. Meeting 'The One'

Rumor awoke early the next morning, and not to a happy mood. Grumbling to herself on how she should not be up so early, it was inhuman, Rumor pulled herself out of bed and stumbled over to the bathroom connected to the room she was staying in. Yawning repeatedly, she worked to get a knot out of her hair as the bathtub filled with clearly steaming water. Rubbing the gunk from her eyes, Rumor undressed quickly and slipped into the hot water. Sinking back into the tub, Rumor laid back and relaxed, letting the warm water loosen her tensed muscles.  
  
An hour later, Rumor reluctantly dragged herself out of the water. Wrapping herself in a fluffy white towel, Rumor sat at a vanity and brushed her long hair out. Her white skin shined in the sunlight, and her face was pink from the steam bath. Slowly reaching up, Rumor traced the line that was forever scared on her face. Pain etched her pretty face, in thought that she couldn't even remember how her own parents died.  
  
Jerking out of the seat, Rumor refused to feel sorry for herself. With a look towards the clothes on her bed, Rumor headed towards the closet to find a pair of clean clothes. She opened the closet to be greeted by dresses, nothing but dresses. Crossing her eyes and making a face of disgust, Rumor slammed the closet door shut and stomped towards the bed where her clothes laid. Picking them up, she was distracted by a loud knocking at her door.  
  
"Come in." She yelled loudly, hoping to be heard through the thick wooden door. A thin female elf walked gracefully through her door. "My lady, there is no need to shout, I can hear you just fine." Rumor blushed, forgetting about the elves super hearing. "I'm sorry, I had forgotten..." Rumor trailed off.  
  
The she-elf smiled at the fumbling human, "I'm here to help you dress and be ready for the council, my lady." Rumor looked at the elf gratefully, "Oh thank god, I could use your help so much." The elf opened up the closet and started to pick through the dresses, "What about this one, my lady?" She asked, pulling out a dress, ice blue in color. Rumor made a face at the dress, and the she-elf laughed. "I was thinking less about a dress, and more of something like what I was wearing before." Rumor stated, turning red from the elf's laughter.  
  
The beautiful elf frowned at this, "It would not be proper for a young lady to wear pants, especially when attending a great council with all the lords of the land." Rumor just simply shook her head furiously, "Then I will go with what I was wearing before." She stated in her 'don't mess with me' attitude. The she-elf sighed and frowned deeper, "At least allow me to wash them for you." With that, she gathered up the dirty clothes that lay on Rumor's bed and exited the room.  
  
Rumor sat on the edge of the bed, lost in her thoughts. It wasn't until a cool breeze startled her out of her daze, and she realized what she was wearing, or in her case, wasn't wearing. Getting up from her spot on the bed, and with a quick look through the closet, Rumor let out a proud squeal with what she had found. Stepping out of the walk-in closet, Rumor held up her booty and replaced the towel with it. Her booty was a long robe that was white and satin. In the robe, Rumor felt covered enough to step on to her balcony.  
  
Looking out upon the city, Rumor gasped in awe (and not for the last time) at the majesty of it all. The elves were so gorgeous, even this early in the morning. Rumor felt small and plain next to them. She hated feeling so insignificant, but she pushed that feeling aside, because they were the elves and she couldn't hate such a beautiful race. A knock came from her door, and the she-elf breezed in again, "Here, my lady, your clothes have been washed and dried. Hurry now, the time draws near."  
  
Rumor looked back inside the room, startled. "You only left a few minutes ago." She proclaimed, shocked. The elf laughed gently, her laughter ringing down like silver petals. "My lady, I have been gone almost an hour." Rumor blinked *had it really been that long?* She couldn't help wondering. Shrugging her shoulders, Rumor started to dress. Leaving her hair flowing freely on her shoulders, Rumor followed the elf out and to the council. After traveling down a few winding stairs and some long ass hallways, the elf stopped and turned to Rumor, "This is where we say goodbye." Rumor looked at her; she was starting to get nervous. "I am not allowed to go near the council, for I'm not even supposed to know about it." Quickly giving Rumor directions, and with a quick smile, the elf was off.  
  
Walking off in the direction the elf pointed her in; Rumor nervously began to play with her hair. She was getting nervous about this meeting. It wasn't long before Rumor noticed where she was, and realized that she was lost. "Oh, shit!" Rumor cursed out loud. She wasn't going to make it to the council at this rate.  
  
"Would you like some assistance, Lady Rumor?" Rumor looked up to a familiar raspy voice. Gandalf was walking down the hall, coming towards her at a slow, steady pace. His eyes twinkled merrily at the sight of the lost young girl. At his side was a little kid. Rumor glanced down at his feet and smiled, *hobbit* she thought to herself. The hobbit looked up, although with her height, the Halfling didn't have to look too far up and offered a small smile. "You must be Frodo Baggins?" Asked Rumor, startled with his still pale appearance. His gorgeous blue eyes widened, "How did you know, my lady?"  
  
"Rumor, call me Rumor, "stated Rumor, losing count on how many times she had said that over the last couple of days. "And your friends, Sam, Merry, and Pip, had told me." Smiling down at him, she told the tiny hobbit, "They've told me much about you and the Shire. How are you feeling? Last I saw, you were still passed out." The hobbit once again appeared startled, "I'm much better, but still sore." He narrowed his eyes curiously, "What did they tell you exactly?"  
  
Rumor opened her mouth to speak, but Gandalf beat her to it. "Come little ones, or we shall be late for the council." With that he continued down the hall, his grey robed floating behind him. Frodo and Rumor looked at him, then each other, and then Gandalf again, and hurried to catch up with the wizard.  
  
Upon reaching the site of where the council was being held, Gandalf and Frodo passed by a guarding elf without question, but when Rumor tried to walk past, the elf grabbed her arm tightly. "No woman is allowed in the council." Rumor attempted to jerk her arm out of his grasp, "Check the guest list again, dude, 'cause you'll see that I'm on it." The elf looked at her, doubt in his eyes, but a pale thin hand reached out and touched the guard's shoulder. "Let her go, she is here at Lord Elrond's requests." The guards reluctantly released his grip and allowed her to pass.  
  
Rumor looked up to look at the face of her rescuer, but found herself looking into a pair of blue eyes. Gasping slightly at the intensity of the look she received from the eyes, Rumor stepped back unconsciously, disturbed by the gaze. Her rescuer was the elf from Lord Elrond's study, she never did learn his name, but she didn't care to either, so it didn't really matter. "Thanks," she muttered, brushing past him, trying to ignore the looks he gave her and made her way to the area where the council was being held.  
  
Legolas smiled as the youthful girl brushed by him. *A girl attending a council? This should be interesting, but why is she here?*  
  
There was no need for him to voice his thoughts to Estel, for Boromir of Gondor voiced them to the entire council for him. "A women? What would a woman be doing at a Great Council?"  
  
Rumor looked at the speaker with obvious distain, "Fuck off, I was asked to come, so I came. You got a problem with it, talk it up with Lord Elrond." The man drew himself to full height, "You have no business here, and this is a man's job. Why don't you go run along and knit, like woman should do."  
  
Rumor opened her mouth to curse the sexist pig off, but the people surrounding them grew quiet. Looking to the front of the room she could see Lord Elrond standing, he wished to start the council. Instead of retorting, Rumor calmly took a seat and waited to see what the fuck was happening. 


	11. The Council

"Strangers of distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned her to answer the threat of Mordor." Lord Elrond stood in the front of a horseshoe of people. Rumor sat in between Gandalf and Frodo, and tried to ignore the long stares she got. Although she knew that they were just curious, it made her mad. Shifting uncomfortably in the wooden chair, she looked up to the reassuring smile from the man from the meeting with Lord Elrond. Strider, Sam told her his name was. Even though it was a weird name, Rumor took an instant liking to it, knowing what it was like to have an unusual name. "Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it; you must unite, or you will fall." *Ooo, and with that happy thought* Rumor thought to herself. "Each race is bound to this one fate, this one doom."  
  
"Frodo, bring forth the ring." Frodo stood up and walked over to a round stone table. He brought a gold ring from his pocket and placed it gently on the table. As he walked back to his seat, his steps lightened, almost as if a huge burden was lifted from his shoulders. Rumor reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, and smiled down at him when he looked up.  
  
"So it is true," breathed a soft voice from the other side of the horseshoe. Everyone looked over at this new speaker who sat near Strider. He was one of the few from the race of men, and looked a lot like Strider. It was the idiot who tried to dish out on her earlier for being the only woman at this 'council' thingy. "In a dream," he began standing and slowly making his way over the ring. *Moron* thought Rumor, and tuned him out. She was startled out of her daze when Lord Elrond said harshly, "Boromir!" Gandalf stood up, leaning heavily on his staff, and spoke in gibberish. Rumor had no idea what he said, but it had an effect on everyone shitting at the council. "Never before has anyone uttered that tongue here."  
  
"I do not ask for you forgiveness, for it won't be long before the Black Speech is heard in every corner of the world. The ring is all together evil." Gandalf sat, clearly done with his little speech. "It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor." Rumor rolled her eyes, *Not this guy again.* "Why not use this ring? Long as my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy; let us use it against them."  
  
Obviously Strider had enough of his ranting too, because he shifted in his chair out of annoyance and spoke out, "You can not wield it, none of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master."  
  
"And what would a ranger know this matter?" Boromir stared at this new speaker confused. *Who is this Ranger, and why is he here?* The striking elf-boy from early jumped to Aragorn/Strider's defense immediately. "This is no mere Ranger; he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him you allegiance." Both Frodo and Boromir stared in amazement, while Rumor looked around confused, *Who?* "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" stuttered Boromir, in obvious shock. "And heir to the throne of Gondor," continued the elf. Rumor watched the scene that played out before her with interest. Strider, or Aragorn, spoke to the blonde elf, who in return, reluctantly sat back in his seat. Boromir looked at Strider with dislike clearly written all over his face, "Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king."  
  
*King? Heir to the throne?* Rumor's mind swirled with all this new information. *All this over a tiny ring?* "You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed," stated Lord Elrond. "So what are we waiting for?" broke in a gruff voice. From his seat rose a tiny, but bulky man I armor. Raising the axe high in his hands, he brought it down upon the ring. Instead of the ring shattering, like Rumor expected, the man's axe shattered, sending pieces flying in the air. The man landed hard on his ass, and looked shock as hell at what just happened. Rumor stifled back a laugh, but stopped when she saw Frodo wince in pain as the axe hit the ring. Placing her hand protectively over his, she gave it a quick squeeze, worried about the hobbit.  
  
"The ring can not be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. The ring was made in he fires of Mt. Doom, only there could it be unmade. It must be taken deep into the lands of Mordor, and cast back into the fires whence it came." Lord Elrond looked around at the silent group. "One of you must do this," he said dramatically.  
  
A sigh came from Boromir, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more then just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this, it is folly."  
  
Legolas felt his blood boil at the man's word, *ignorant human* he thought as he jumped up. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said? The ring must be destroyed." An action off to the side caught his attention, and he watched the girl's pretty face twist into a smirk. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" the dwarf cried out. "And what if we fail? What happens if Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir despaired, climbing to his feet. "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" The dwarf jumped up as well, "Never trust an elf." This angered the elves that sat at his side, and they rushed up, yelling and screaming. Legolas held his arms out, trying to calm them down, but there was no succeeding. Others joined in as well, and soon the entire council were on their feet, yelling at each other.  
  
Rumor watched, amused by the sight of a bunch of men yelling at each other over a stupid ring. Beside her, the only one's who did not join was Frodo, Gandalf, Strider, and Lord Elrond. Rumor turned to Gandalf and whispered, "What's with the ring? Why are you guys going mad trying to destroy it?" Gandalf looked at her gravelly from under his bushy eyebrows, "Lady Rumor, if the ring is not destroyed, it could mean the end of Middle Earth, and all it's inhabitants." He looked at her a moment longer then got up and began yelling with Boromir.  
  
Rumor stood up as well, but unlike the others, she didn't begin fighting. Instead, she stood up and yelled, "Excuse me, will ya'll SHUT UP?" Her last words echoed as everyone quieted down and stared at the girl. "Ok than," Rumor said, pushing a piece of hair out of her face. "Now that I have your attention, ya'll might want to sit down and let me talk now." Everyone just stood, shocked at the girl's forceful manner. "Or you can just stand there...Anyway, I don't know anything about this ring thingy here, but I do know that fighting like a bunch of idiots is not going to help. Come on people, your talking about the fuckin end of this fuckin world, and all you guys can do is sit on your asses and fight like little kids. Is that all you people are good for?" She looked around at their silent faces as they pondered what she had said.  
  
Lord Elrond hid a smile as the girl talked. He could read the surprise and shock written on the faces of everyone at the council. Rumor stood, looking defiant at all the men surrounding her. Lord Elrond caught Gandalf's eye, which were twinkling at the girl. A small, uncertain voice shattered the stunned silence, "I will take it." Frodo slipped off his seat and walked towards the men that towered over him. "I will take the ring to Mordor, but I do not know the way."  
  
Gandalf shut his eyes in pain at what he was hearing. In the council, silence rang out louder then their fighting ever could. Rumor lowered her eyes to look at the floor, he was a brace hobbit, braver then she could ever be. "I shall guide you, Frodo Baggins, as long it is your burden to bare." Gandalf walked beside the small Halfling, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "By my life or death, if I can protect you, I will." Strider said, standing from his chair and kneeling in front of Frodo. "You have my sword." another voice broke through as he blonde elf stepped forward. "And my bow." Followed by that, the dwarf, Gimli, walked to the forming group, "And my axe." Rumor smirked as the elf rolled his eyes at the dwarf beside him. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said, walking over to stand with the group.  
  
"Hey! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." A small blur came running from the bushes and pushed his way to Frodo's side. "No, indeed it seems hardly possible to separate you two, even when he is invited to a secret council any you are not." Sam blushed under the gaze of Lord Elrond, but stood in his spot next to his master. "Wait! We're coming too!" Two more blurs rushed from the bushes. Rumor snickered to herself as Merry and Pippin took their spots with the group of people. Lord Elrond struggled to keep his composer as the hobbits gave their defense. "Besides, you will need someone of intelligence on this fashion, quest...thing." Pippin stated rather loudly. Merry leaned in, "Well, I guess that rules you out Pip." Pippin stood looking proud for a moment until what Merry said sunk in.  
  
"Nine companions, very well. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Lord Elrond announced to the council, making it official. Pippin smiled, "Great! Where we going?" 


	12. A Fellowship of Ten

Rumor hurried along the halls, struggling to keep up with the long strides of an elf leading her to Lord Elrond's study. Her footsteps echoed throughout the silent hallways unlike the elf that made less noise then a mouse. Reaching the room, Rumor knocked and pushed open the door when she heard Lord Elrond called out to enter from inside. When she got inside, Rumor was surprised to see the entire Fellowship already inside the room, staring at her.  
  
"Lady Rumor, good to see you. I trust you found the council quite to your amusement." Rumor smirked, knowing he was talking about her little outburst. "I have asked you all here to inform you about a change of plans for the Fellowship." Everyone turned to Lord Elrond in surprise, "Changes?" Aragorn asked, confused. "Yes, I wish for Lady Rumor to join the Fellowship, at least up to Lothlorien." Silence rang out in the room, and then everyone was talking at once. Rumor's voice spoke out above everyone else's. "No way man, no fuckin way is that happening." Everyone stopped talking and stared, never before have they heard such a mouth on a lady and it was a big shocker every time she opened her mouth. "I am not going on some suicide mission to help get rid of a fuckin ring. Nope, not going to happen." She crossed her arms and stared at them defiantly, waiting for someone to contradict her. Boromir rose from his seat, "I agree with the girl. She could not possibly go on such a dangerous mission. It will be a perilous journey with many rough months of travel; she would not be able to handle it."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute. Don't you thing you're being just a little sexist?" Rumor asked, fire shooting out of her blue eyes. "I can handle it, but there is no way in hell I'm going." Lord Elrond raised his eyebrows at her, "Do you not wish to return to your home? Do you wish to remain here until the end of your days?"  
  
Rumor only muttered, "There are worse places to be other then here." Boromir glared at her, "Not if we fail, not if Sauron takes back the ring." Rumor let out a small laugh, one that could easily be mistaken for a gasp. "I would welcome it to my home." That statement made everyone in the room stop and stare, again. What could be so horrible that could make the girl welcome pain, torture and certain death? "My lady..." began Lord Elrond, but Rumor cut him off, "Umm...yeah. I gotta go...be...somewhere else." With that, she sprinted out the door, leaving all in her wake staring at her in shock.  
  
"Lady Rumor, Lady Rumor!" Rumor heard her name being called, but simply ignored it. "Lady...Rumor, Rumor! Please wait up." Rumor jerked to a sudden stop and leaned against the wall in an attempt to catch her breath. She looked over her shoulder to see Elrohir chasing after her. When he came to a stop beside her, he simply looked over and said, "You run fast...for a mortal."  
  
Rumor just looked at him, "I'm not going!" Elrohir looked back with his eyebrows raised. *It's almost scary how much he looks like Lord Elrond when he does that* Rumor thought, amused. "Is that so?" Letting his gaze wander past her and into the gardens, he held out his arm, "Join me for a walk?" Rumor brushed past him, ignoring his arm completely. Elrohir stood rooted in his spot for a moment, shocked, before rushing after her. *She is an odd one, if that* he thought gleefully, for he was tired of all the maidens acting the same, like helpless twits.  
  
Rumor felt his gaze upon her, but ignored it. Instead she prepared herself for the question he was about to ask, for she knew it was coming, it was a question that all who met her eventually asked. "Why are you in so much pain?" He asked gently, unsure of what her reaction would be. Rumor let a small smirk fall upon her lips, she always found people like this amusing. He thought that he could swoop down and save her from drowning in her pain and misery. "I am in 'pain' from the thought of staying in this fucked up world any longer." Elrohir glanced down at her confused, "If you truly believe that this world is 'fucked up', as you so kindly put it, why do you refuse to travel with the Fellowship? I'm afraid I do not understand your logic."  
  
Rumor whirled around to face the dark haired elf by her side, "Listen, I don't really get what the big fuckin deal is with the ring, but I'm not an idiot. I do get that it's a freakin dangerous mission, and I don't feel like getting dead anytime soon. I have lived this long, and I don't want to die for something that I should not be apart of. It may sound selfish, but that is the way I am. I look out for myself, no one else, and I don't want the 'Fellowship' to take pity on me and try to look after me, cuz I don't need it."  
  
Elrohir took a step back, frightened by the burst of anger that sprouted from the tiny girl before him. Yet despite his fear, he did not shy away from her, nor back down. "Rumor, I know it's dangerous, and scary, but with hope you could be on your way home before the War of the Third Age begins. You can leave with a chance of being safe." Rumor dropped her chin to her chest, and sighed. "What will happen to the elves? What will they due when war comes to Rivendell?"  
  
Elrohir raised her head with a gentle hand, "Fear not, beautiful maiden, the elves will leave for the Valinor. The sea will call us home."  
  
Rumor twisted out of his gentle grasp and walked away. Elrohir watched with bright eyes as she headed back inside to the meeting. She opened the door to find the entire Fellowship still within the study. "Alright, I'll go with ya'll. But I swear to God, if I die, I will kill ya'll." With saying that, she left the room before anyone could protest. As she walked away, she could hear Pippin ask out loud in puzzlement, "How could she kill us if she is already dead?" 


	13. Taking a Leave from Utopia

"The ring bearer sets off on a quest for Mordor. Neither oath nor bond is laid upon you to keep you from going farther than you wish." Lord Elrond announced early one morning several months later. Rumor tuned him out, focusing her eyes on the group of elves before her, especially two elves in particular. Elrohir and Arwen stood among the elves, both gazing upon her with a deep look of sadness. Elrohir gave her a comforting smile and a nod, and Arwen nodded at her then lowered her eyes to the ground. Rumor narrowed her eyes at the elf's beautiful face, which was stained with tears. She had come close to the she-elf over the long months at Rivendell and she knows only one thing that could make the elf cry like that, Aragorn. "The Fellowship awaits the Ring Bearer, "Gandalf announced, watching the hobbit take uncertain steps to lead the group. On the way out, Rumor slowed her pace to match Aragorn's speed. Aragorn, who was chatting with Legolas, felt a hard slap on the side on his head. Glancing down, he saw the tiny girl staring up at him angrily. "Jackass," She muttered to him and then quickened her pace once more to match the hobbits pace, leaving Legolas and Aragorn to stare in surprise.  
  
"Mellon? What was that about?" Legolas asked, struggling not to laugh out loud. It was a funny sight to see such a tiny girl slap his ranger friend around. "I have no idea." Aragorn said, rubbing the side of his head. "I think I just felt the wrath of a woman." Legolas laughed and nodded, "She is a strange one." He had watched her the last few months in Rivendell. She had spent her time alone, with the hobbits, or with Lord Elrond's offspring. Yet in all that time she had avoided the rest of the Company as if they were diseased.  
  
The day passed with no incident, at which Rumor was happy about. She didn't want to deal with anything dangerous. She just needed to survive a month or to Lothlorien. Thinking back upon the last few months, a frown came upon her face. She was really going to miss Elrohir, Elladan, and Arwen. But she couldn't wait to see Driver and tell him about everything she had seen and done here. While in Rivendell, she was taught by the twin's archery, horseback riding, and her favorite, sword fighting.  
  
****************Memory*****************  
  
"No fucking way." Rumor said, looking at the sword in her hands. Elladan frowned at her language, but Elrohir flashed a cocky grin. "Come on, I'll go easy on you." He coaxed, trying to wheedle her into a small fight. The twins promised their father they would teach her the basics of defending herself. Anger flashed in Rumor's intense blue eyes, "There would be no need to go easy on me, but there is also no chance in hell that I'm doing this."  
  
Elrohir smirked, "I guess you're not as brave as I thought you were." Something inside Rumor snapped and Elrohir stepped back at the wild look in her eyes, just as the sword in her hand went swinging. Elladan jumped out of the path of the sword, while Elrohir blocked it sloppily. It was not a good swing, but it was not what he had been expecting.  
  
The two swords met again and again, as Rumor struggled to keep up with Elrohir's elfish reflexes. Finally, Elrohir managed to send Rumor's sword flying through the air. Elladan sighed as the three watched it land a few feet away. Elrohir turned to Rumor, a smirk of victory twisted upon his lips, but only to fall over in surprise when her fist connected with his face. Letting out an evil cackle, Rumor jumped on top of the fallen Elrohir, while Elladan was practically rolling on the ground in mirth. **********************End of Memory***********************  
  
"My lady?" Rumor snapped back into reality to Boromir's face looking down at her. "Yeah? Can I help you?" She asked coolly, not wanting to deal with the sexist pig that stood before her.  
  
"Please, just listen for a moment to what I have to say." His brown eyes met hers, pleading for a chance, and Rumor nodded to him, finding it hard to say no. *I'm growing soft out here* She thought to herself, filling with despair. She can't grow soft, not now! She would be eaten alive when she returned to her world if she returned in this state. Boromir smiled, "I wish to apologize for my earlier behavior. It was wrong for me to judge you because you are a woman. I have seen you practicing with the sword over the last couple of months, and I am deeply impressed over your improvement."  
  
Rumor glanced up to see the sincerity written across his face. A small smile made its way across her face, "No big," she said, shrugging her shoulders. Reaching out his hand, Boromir asked, "Friends then?" Rumor cautiously took the outstretched hand and met his strong grip with one of her own. Boromir looked at the tiny girl with surprise, *Where did all that strength come from* he wondered.  
  
Unknown to both of them, the two were being watched by Gandalf Stormcrow and Aragorn, future king of Men. "She seems to be making many friends," commented Aragorn, watching the pair talk and joke around as if they've known each other all their lives. Aragorn smiled at the sight before them of the petite girl and the tall man of Gondor begins to push each other around, but it slowly dwindled when he saw Gandalf's serious face, "Mithrandir?"  
  
"Hmm...?" Gandalf snapped out of his daze to the ranger's concerned face. "What is it that plagues your mind, my old friend?" Aragorn asked, slowing his pace to match the wizards. "Is it of Lady Rumor?"  
  
"Indeed, my friend, for she makes new friends everyday, yet isolates herself from any feelings she may have. She is cloaked in a pain that hides her from any kindness one offers to her. I fear that it won't be long now before she is out of reach from any human contact." Aragorn's eyes darkened at the thought of losing such a young soul. In all his travels he had seen men before who've died from a distraught heart and loneliness, but never before in such a young girl. "What can we do, Gandalf?" Can she be saved?"  
  
Gandalf shook his head sadly, "I do not know, Aragorn, I do not know." Together the two watched the young girl with a sea of pain in her eyes. 


	14. Under the Twilight

As the days began to blend together, and time seemed to just stop, Rumor grew quieter and quieter. She was ashamed of her behavior; she had been carrying on as if she was friends with these people. It's not fair to them or her; she would only end up getting hurt in the end. She was going to have to be more careful and withdrawn.  
  
Late one night, mere weeks after the journey began; Legolas crept silently in the shadows of the night. It was his night at watch and he was growing restless. Something drew near; he could feel it in the pit of his stomach. Something was going to happen. Despite his growing fears of the future, a look at the sleeping girl calmed his nerves. He was worried about her, in fact they all were. No longer did she talk with Boromir, or joke around with the Halflings, now she was a silent watcher of those around her. The pain in her eyes seemed to grow with each passing day as she sank farther into her dark abyss.  
  
Lost within his thoughts, Legolas was startled out of his daze to a soft groaning. Roaming his eyes over the Fellowship, over his friends, his bright blue eyes rested on the no longer still figure of the girl. Now she was tossing and turning, her face scrunched up in agony. Leaning over her, Legolas placed a gentle hand upon her forehead, "Wake up little one." He whispered, aware of the stirring figures as the Fellowship awoke to the girl's sounds and movements. "Wake up little one, please awaken."  
  
Rumor's eyes fluttered open as she screamed and flew up into a sitting position, and into comforting arms. Tensing slightly, Rumor shook from head to toe, unsure of hose arms she was in until the owner of the arms whispered soothing words in the tongue of the elves. She was aware of the concerned looks she got from the Fellowship, but tried to ignore them. She didn't want to deal with them, not now.  
  
Legolas felt the girl tense up in his arms, but ignored it as he tightened his grip around her. Her thin body trembled from the nightmare, but the quaking soon creased as her body calmed from his soothing words. Concern was written across everyone's faces with panic outlining their eyes. No one knew what had just happened, and the only one who did was not offering any explanation.  
  
Rumor let out a long, shaky breath, before realizing she was still in the arms of Legolas Greenleaf. Blushing slightly, the light pink noticeable against her pale skin, Rumor pulled out of the elf's embrace, although she was strangely reluctant to do so. Trying to avoid everyone's looks, she stared at the ground, suddenly finding it very fascinating. "Sorry for waking ya'll up," she whispered, trying to get them to leave her alone.  
  
Gandalf crouched down beside Legolas, and in front of the girl, "Nonsense child, do not worry yourself over petty things." He struggled to meet her eyes, "What is it that haunts you, my child?"  
  
Rumor shook her head, "I don't know. I forgot the dream as soon as I woke up...sorry." Aragorn and Gandalf shared a dubious look, they knew she was hiding something, but they couldn't come up with what. Pippin walked over to Rumor and snuggled up beside her. This action surprised everyone in the Fellowship, and despite Rumor's tense body, he stayed where he was. Rumor surprised herself by slowly relaxing her body and wrapping her arms around the young hobbit. "Do not fear anymore, Rumor. I'll protect you." The Halfling said sleepily, his eyes partly closed from sleep.  
  
Rumor smiled down at the hobbit, "I don't doubt that." She said yawning, despite her growing fear of sleeping. Hugging Pippin closer to her body, Rumor laid down and let sleep take her, while still trying to ignore the curious gazes of the Fellowship as they too headed back to their own sleeping areas.  
  
Legolas settled by a tree, his intense blue eyes watching the still form of the sleeping girl. She seemed content with the hobbit in her arms, and was now sleeping peacefully once more. His arms felt empty in the absence of the girl, and he ached to have her in them once again. He had liked the feeling of her in his arms, and was determined to have her there for good. 


	15. The Ring Goes South

The group settled down amongst a pile of rocks for a break after a long day of marching nonstop. Rumor sat on the ground, and leaned back on a rock with her eyes closed. The break was nice, and she was not use to walking for miles on end. The cackling sounds of fire let her know without opening her eyes that Sam was starting to cook a meal to help them get through until the next time they stopped. Her stomach growled angrily in anticipation, for she ate erratically, losing weight with each passing day.  
  
"Two, three, four, five." The sounds of swords clashing made her open her eyes. The sight of Boromir, a man who was both tall and proud, fighting with the small Halflings, was a sight to chuckle at. "Move your feet." Aragorn commented from off to the side, a smile growing on his face as well. "Good, faster now," Boromir said, heading towards Merry and Pippin, who were waiting for his advances eagerly.  
  
"Amusing, is it not?" Rumor looked down at her side to see Frodo sitting next to her. "Almost as entertaining as Television," she commented offhand. The tiny hobbit glanced up at her curiously, "Is that a thing from your old world?" He asked Rumor never spoke about where she came from; it was too painful, in more than one way. Nodding her head, Rumor ended any discussion of Earth there, "But I guess once you think of the fact that these skills will need to be put to use someday dampens the whole carefree atmosphere, although, hopefully not anytime soon will they be used." Rumor stumbled over her words, trying to get them to sound right, but Frodo nodded, understandingly. He opened his mouth to say more, but a cry from Pippin stopped him. Together they watched the two hobbits take down the captain of Gondor, and then bring down the ranger of the North to his back with one swift move. The innocence of the moment let them forget the seriousness of the quest, even if it was only for a few minutes as Rumor and Frodo broke down into a series of laughter, while Sam just shook his head.  
  
Looking off into the distance upon a nearby rock, Legolas narrowed his eyes in concentration at a dark cloud in the distance. Sam glanced towards the sky where Legolas gazed at, "What is that?"  
  
Gimli followed the hobbit's and elf's gaze, not seeing what the big deal was, "Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Boromir gently pushed the still wrestling Halflings off of him, "It's moving fast...and against the wind." He commented suspiciously.  
  
Legolas squinted, trying o identify the moving objects before him. "Crebain, from Dunland!" He cried, as everyone leapt into action. "Hide," cried out Aragorn, grabbing things as he did. "Come on, come on! Take cover!"  
  
Rumor watched the other members dash around like headless chickens, trying to escape from a bunch of birds. The idea its self made her was to crack up, yet these people found the birds threatening. Out of nowhere, two long arms snaked their way around her slender body and pulled her towards the bushes. Instantly, Rumor began to squirm, trying to pull free from the arms that clamped around her like a chain of iron. Opening her mouth to yell, one of the hands cupped her mouth before a word could get out. "I wouldn't say a word if I were you." A low, gruff voice hissed in her ear as the owner of the arms and voice pushed her into a bush for cover.  
  
Legolas wormed his way over to the girl, trying to keep her from jumping into the clearing, and into the eyes of the enemy. Pulling her towards his, he steadied his propped-up body against her thin one, molding them into one, meanwhile, overhead the enemy flapped by, unaware of the Company below. Rumor stiffened at the movement of the elf, but ended up cowering against his as the birds went by.  
  
Once they were gone, the Fellowship emerged from their hiding spots once more. Rumor practically leapt out of the elf's arms, and when she too was free of the bush, she whirled around to give him a piece of her mind. "What the hell was that?" She screamed while the others scrambled out of their spots. "Don't you ever touch me without my consent again. In fact, just don't touch me at all. God, what the fuck is wrong with ya'll?" By now the others were staring at the girl and elf with a morbid fascination, wondering what they had missed.  
  
Legolas stiffened at her choice of words, but still remained calm. His outer being portrayed nothing of the turmoil that raged within him, he stayed emotionless and detached. "My lady, please settle yourself—"  
  
"Why? You gross pervert!" She moved over to where the hobbits stood, getting a small sense of comfort with their presence. Aragorn walked over to Legolas, and together they talked about what had just happened in the elven tongue. While the two of them argued, Rumor sat down on a stone, under the watchful gaze of Gandalf, who stood in a silent scrutinize.  
  
"Mellon, do you care to explain what had just occurred?" Aragorn demanded Legolas, concerned over the welfare of the girl. "Peace Aragorn, it is not what you think...I was merely trying to keep her from getting caught from the spies of Saruman." It hurt Legolas to have his friend even consider that he would touch or harm the girl, or anyone, in that sort of fashion. Aragorn sighed heavily, "She is simply not use to all of this. I am beginning to think that it was a mistake on Lord Elrond's part to have her come along. We can not protect her if needed; she is simply in the way." Legolas nodded, understanding the stress his friend was under, but this was no time to despair, "I believe Lord Elrond had his reasons. There is a reason she is here, there is a reason we are all here. We just have to trust that the explanation for that reason will be found in Lothlorien."  
  
While Rumor sat, tracing her scar, she stared at a small rock intently; desperately want to hurl it at Legolas. Without warning, the rock zippered off the ground and smacked Legolas square in the back of the head. Legolas spun around, looking wildly for the attacker, with Aragorn standing in the background with a pale face. The elf's gaze came to rest on Rumor, who sat in a stunned silence.  
  
Boromir leapt to his feet, "Witch!" He cried out, although softly, in fear of a lurking enemy. The Fellowship reacted quickly, all pulling out their weapons, and Aragorn and Gimli pulling the hobbits away from Rumor. Yet Rumor took no notice to this, she still sat in shock, her face deprived of all color. None of the Company took notice to Gandalf, who stood quietly observing the girl. He had neither touched nor drawn out his sword. All were on guard, yet none moved or said a word.  
  
Aragorn stood right in front of the girl, his mind racing. What had happened? Why is she just sitting there? Of the norm, she would be yelling and cursing over something such as this. Gandalf vouched for her, yet still...could this be a devious ploy of Saruman? Out loud, he demand to the girl in a harsh tone, "What did you do? And who are you? Speak quickly."  
  
Rumor jumped at the sound of Strider's voice, knocking her out of her daze. Strider didn't sound too happy, but she didn't mind the harsh tone of his voice, it almost reminded her of home, if only he added a few whores and sluts in there. "Can't you see it?" said Gimli, "She is a spy, a spy of the Dark Lord!" No words came to Rumor in her defense, and she noted almost sadly, that none came from any of the Fellowship either. "Should have known, no creature could have hair of flames such as she. Evil is at work with this child, if she is indeed a child." The dwarf muttered under his breath, yet still clear for all to hear. Normally a crack like that about her streaked hair would send her into a fit of giggles, but this was not the time or place.  
  
"Of course she is a child, and that is all she is, neither a spy nor witch." Gandalf said, equally as harshly. "She is merely coming to her gifts." Rumor raised her head, meeting her steel blue eyes with his gray ones. Everything that was happening and all that was said was finally beginning to process.  
  
"You knew what the hell was going to happen. You know everything." She stated, feeling betrayed. She thought she could count on Gandalf to help her. "All this time, and you didn't tell me. What the hell?" She cried out, the Fellowship watched the once strong girl shrivel to someone weak and broken.  
  
"Peace, young one. I do have more knowledge of you and your coming then what was led on, but it was all for good reasons." Rumor glared at the old man before her. The others still held their weapons out, but unsure of what was happening. Unperturbed by it all, Gandalf continued, "Your coming was foretold by the Valar in the past ages of the world. It was said hat a dark one would come out of light with the powers to prevent the doom of Man. Now that I have met you, I am indeed sorry for the pain that will be endured, but your sacrifice will save us all."  
  
Rumor dropped back upon her stone in stunned silence. Her mind raced to digest the information, "What kind of 'powers' will I get? What do you mean by 'a dark one'? And what the hell do you mean by 'sacrifice'? I don't know what the fuck is going on with all of this, but listen up buck-o, you got the wrong girl. I don't want any part of this, go and find yourself another 'dark one' cuz I'm not going to be it. I just want to survive all of this bullshit to get back to Driver." Her voice squeaked out the last part, afraid of what the answers to all her questions were going to be. She was equally afraid of any pity she might see in their eyes. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she fought fiercely to prevent them from spilling over. Despite all she had learned, she would not star crying in front of people, not even now when she needed to be braver than she's ever been.  
  
All of those who surrounded her lowered their weapons, their pity shone clearly on their faces. Gimli made a small noise in the back of his throat, mistrust growing inside him. If there was anything he hated more then elves, it was sorcery. Legolas was he only one who heard he dwarf, but said nothing. He could understand where the mistrust came from, and he wouldn't deny that he too felt the same way, but if Gandalf spoke the truth...  
  
Gandalf's eyes softened beneath his bushy eyebrows. The girl had to accept who and what she was; otherwise all of Middle Earth would be doomed to the destruction of all. "Your powers were never specified, unfortunately, but I imagine that was a slight demonstration of a growing ability. And I wouldn't worry about the rest. You're surrounded by friends, I do not think they would let harm come of you." The group nodded its agreement, although rather hesitantly. "Why don't you work to perfect this new power of your," Gandalf asked of her gently.  
  
Rumor nodded, feeling a little like a puppet with someone else moving her strings. Taking a deep, slow breath, Rumor concentrated on the rock she nailed Legolas with earlier. Slowly, the rock began to rise on its own. The others watched both the girl and the rock as she sent the rock crashing against a wall of stone with a mere flick of her wrist. Rumor let out a shaky gasp as the rock shattered to tiny pieces from the force. Her tiny body quaked from the energy spent.  
  
Boromir caught he girl as she slide backwards off the rock. Her breathing was irregular, and her pupils were dilated from the effort. Boromir held her close as the rest of the Fellowship gathered around. "How do you feel?" Aragorn asked softly, afraid of the girl's condition after lifting up only a tiny rock.  
  
Rumor looked up, "I feel so tired." She breathed out. Backing away, the others looked to Gandalf as the girl rested. "She is to travel with us, even past Lothlorien," he stated firmly, answering the question in their eyes. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." The entire Fellowship, with the exception of Rumor, looked up to the Grey Mountains that stood defiantly, looming over them, casting a twinge of doubt and fear in their hearts and in their minds. 


End file.
